Monster Energy
Monster Energy is owned by FELD Motorsports and sponsored by energy drink Monster Energy. It is driven by former Metal Mulisha driver Todd LeDuc and Coty Saucier. It was announced in 2011 and began competing in 2012 with Damon Bradshaw, former Air Force Afterburner driver, behind the wheel. In 2013, it was announced that Bradshaw's former crew chief, Coty Saucier, would be driving a 2nd Monster Energy. He began driving the Ford F-150 version of the truck in 2015. Monster Energy served as a back-up truck for Mutant and competes in areas where Mutant wasn't sold in 2017 and 2018. History In 2012, Monster Energy debuted and Damon Bradshaw took the truck all the way to the final round of racing at World Finals 13, however he lost to Tom Meents. Monster got a new chassis in March of the same year. In 2013, the Monster Energy body was run on several different chassis' in the later part of the year. It was run on the Metal Mulisha chassis for the Abu Dhabi and European events in the summer and fall. In October of that year the body was put on the Northern Nightmare chassis for the debut shows at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, due to the fact that the normal Monster Energy chassis was returning from Mexico at the time. In 2014, Coty Saucier began driving the 2nd Monster Energy. Coty made it to the final round in the Young Guns Shootout, but lost to Mikey Vaters. Damon went to World Finals 15, but once again he wasn't able to clinch a victory. In 2015, Damon competed in the 9-city Fox Sports 1 Championship Series and Coty competed in the 10-city #MoreMonsterJam tour. Damon would end up in the top 4 of the Fox Sports 1 Championship Series, giving him a spot in World Finals 16. Meanwhile, Saucier would get a spot in the 4th Young Guns Shootout, and eventually go on to win. Upon winning the YGS, a brand new Ford F-150 Monster Energy body was unveiled and was driven by Coty during the racing competition of The World Finals 16 having claimed the 32nd slot in the 32 truck line-up for that year. Both Coty's F-150 Monster Energy and Bradshaw's Escalade Monster Energy competed in the racing and freestyle of Monster Jam World Finals 16. Although Coty drove the brand new F-150 during the main competition, he actually did drive the Escalade during the Young Guns Shootout. In 2016, The Ford F-150 Monster Energy from World Finals 16 in 2015 would return for full time competition, which Coty drove until 2017. In 2017, both trucks have a brand new look. Damon Bradshaw left Monster Jam before the start of the 2017 Season, Todd LeDuc replaced him in the FS1 West and won the series. Later that year, both trucks were converted to Mutant, to advertise Monster Energy's new "Mutant: Super Soda". Though the Monster Energy truck is no longer used for full time competition, it is still being used in events where Mutant has not yet been sold in. In 2018, the F-150 body competed with Saucier in New Orleans and Worcester, MA, while the Escalade body competed in Miami and is set to run the European Tour with LeDuc driving later that year. The Escalade body was also run in East Rutherford, NJ under Saucier. The Ford body is set to compete in Australia later in the year with Saucier driving. Later that year, in Frankfurt, Germany, Todd LeDuc and his Cadillac Monster Energy performed a 6 truck Truck Jumps making him only the second driver to do the stunt successfully (The first was Tom Meents). The company's by-product, Mutant Super Soda, is removed from the Monster Jam website as well as planned appearances in competition on a Stadium tour, planned to happen in the Fall. World Finals Appearances * 2012 - Damon Bradshaw * 2013 - Damon Bradshaw * 2014 - Damon Bradshaw (DDS: Coty Saucier) * 2015 - Damon Bradshaw (Escalade), Coty Saucier (Ford F-150) (DDS: Coty Saucier) (wins the DDS) * 2016 - Damon Bradshaw (Escalade), Coty Saucier (Ford F-150) * 2017 - Todd LeDuc (Escalade), Coty Saucier (Ford F-150) Diecast Info So far, neither Monster Energy truck has not been made into a Hot Wheels diecast of any size, nor has Monster Jam announced any plans to do so in the near future. There are two speculated reasons for this: 1, because Monster Energy and Hot Wheels do not have the corresponding sponsorship to allow this to happen, and 2, because Monster Jam has not been enthusiastic about putting an energy drink logo on a children's toy. Trivia * The grill decal was removed for unknown reasons for Todd Leduc's Monster Energy for the 2017 season. * Mutant and Monster Energy are currently the only FELD owned trucks to have two different trucks compete in different body styles. Gallery 987939350.jpg ME hLOLOLOLOLero.jpg MJ BirdsNest (2).jpg 16178692 10154855128350833 1468591834907341834 o.jpg|Without the grill, circa 2017 15400380 10154688671560833 7616337307176238541 n.jpg|The new truck, at the debut of the new body at Minneapolis, also Damon Bradshaw's last show ME15.jpg|Damon Bradshaw's Monster Energy 2012-2016 1497835 543981165708299 546102849 o.jpg Imghliilih 0379.jpg bdc28759-2401-4d49-bb1b-bee16b426f81.jpg|Monster Energy on its original chassis in 2012 Kkhjkhjkjklllllhkjhjkj3.png Ee923791-38e9-4469-8b4f-a7f171d73065.jpg|Monster Energy 2013 Australia Monsterenergyspeedster.jpg|Monster Energy Speedster for #MoreMonsterJam Monsterenergy atv.jpg|Monster Energy ATV for #MoreMonsterJam Monsterenergymmj.jpg|Saucier's Monster Energy for 2015 dae2ba8f-ec8b-4d71-a69a-f21c99eb9744.jpg|Monster Energy's new chassis 25524e62-fef2-4e48-bb18-ab6d815b2c66.jpg|Monster Energy without the green tires 20236_image006_600.jpg|Original render of the Escalade Monster Energy. F59759fb-15d3-401c-b640-abcd240a2c23.jpg|Coty Saucier's Monster Energy 2015-2016 Monster_Energy_F-150.jpg|Cody's F-150 Monster Energy having made its way to the main racing competition after winning the 2015 YGS Monster_Energy_F-150_2.jpg 1935199_10153406327782794_6198891223836672539_n.jpg|Coty Sacuier's Monster Energy in 2016 fea8b0ae-d7e5-4e69-997f-ca8677639dc1.jpg|Coty's Monster Energy with a Ford F-150 clip MJAT cards MonsterEnergy(1).jpg 13062059_1003280296426643_2522225615213384372_n.jpg 15326590_1226347824112515_3324015428855886347_n.jpg MonsterEnergy17 02 Damon.jpg 15355689_1226348020779162_7683962517730216297_n.jpg MonsterEnergyF15017_01Coty.jpg IMG_20180513_082417.jpg Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Young Guns Shootout Champions Category:Fox Sports 1 Point Series Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks